


Azaad x Fuli

by jocelynn16



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocelynn16/pseuds/jocelynn16
Summary: Azaad and Fuli confess their love for each other. Just some Azuli fluff.
Relationships: Azaad/Fuli (The Lion King)
Kudos: 5





	Azaad x Fuli

My first Lion Guard fanfic—I am so tired of seeing KionxFuli pairing. It is so obvious that Fuli and Azaad are very good friends, and will more than likely become mates (in my opinion), so please, no fire thank you. anyway, here is an Azuli fanfic- please enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters-Disney does.

Fuli woke from her afternoon nap. With a yawn and sniff she rolled on her back and stretched each limb and then her tail. She rolled several times before rising and stretching her back along with every limb and her tail again. Laying back down she closed her eyes and was almost asleep again when she heard a familiar voice. “Fuli, how many times do you stretch when you wake up?” Fuli jumped straight and yelped in surprise. Looking up annoyed, she saw Azaad, sitting in front of her with his usual proud smile. “Azaad, what brings you here?” she asked, trying to seem composed. “Well,” he chuckled. “I never thought I’d say this, but Azaad was lonely back there and decided to pay my friends a visit. You being the first one.”   
Fuli rolled her eyes. She was noticing Azaad’s flirtish speeches lately. “Nice speech,” she muttered as she lay back down again. Azaad chuckled before he laid down next to her. “Do you mind if Azaad joins you for a while?” he asked hopefully. Fuli smiled. “Yes, of course you can Azaad. I do not mind company.” Azaad seemed visually pleased at the reply as he made himself comfortable. “Good,” he said simply as he leaned over and gave Fuli’s muzzle a lick. Fuli started and looked at him wide-eyed. He looked back at her with a grin. Fuli felt her face flush hot and her mind started to get confused. Azaad noticed that and licked her again teasingly. “Your very cute,” he remarked as he stretched down.   
Fuli groaned as she realized how silly she must have seemed. She rose and laid down side-by-side next to Azaad, hoping to brush off the moment. She sighed, feeling a rush of enjoyable feelings as she felt of his soft, warm fur and his contented breathing. With an uncontrollable purr, she leaned back and rubbed her head against his shoulder and neck. “Ahh,” Azaad commented. “Looks like someone is happy Azaad paid a visit.” Fuli thought about it for a minute, then said “Yes Azaad; I am.” With that she rested her head on his paws and closed her eyes. “You’re tired,” Azaad said as he observed this. “You must take a rest.” “I just did,” Fuli answered groggily.   
Azaad chuckled. “Well, take another then.” Fuli snuggled even closer. “Your fur is so soft, so war-r-rm,” with that, she drifted off to sleep. Azaad closed his eyes and laid his head on hers. “I love you, Fuli” he whispered. “I haven’t told you this yet, but I love you.” And with that he fell asleep on top of her.   
Fuli woke up a couple hours later, as the sun was nearing the horizon. At first, she was frightened why she couldn’t move an inch. Then she realized the weight that was holding her down was yellow and spotted- a cheetah. It wasn’t just a cheetah, it was Azaad; her Azaad. Relaxing a bit, she decided to wait until he woke up. Suddenly, there was a screech. “Fuli! Fuli!” Fuli jumped and looked up, resulting in waking Azaad. The owl landed in a nearby perch. “Fuli, there has been spotted on the trail a leopard coming up the mountain.” The owl’s eyes then strayed to Azaad. “Oh, ah, hello Azaad,” she said. “Oh no,” Fuli exclaimed as she jumped up. “Not Makucha again. I’d better go and help the Night Pride.” “You mean, we?” Azaad asked as he rose too.  
“Yes, we might need all the help we can get.” The owl said as she flew off. The two cheetahs raced away to the call of action, hoping they were not too late. They arrived at the scene, only to find Kion, Rani and the rest of the Night Pride congratulating themselves. Beshte and Ono must have been a little later too, as they were just arriving as well. “What did we miss?” Fuli asked, trying not to seem disappointed. “Nothing really,” Baliyo said. “Just Makucha again,” Rani said. “He will never give up,” Kion answered rolling his eyes. “Hey, Azaad!” Rani exclaimed, noticing him for the first time. “Ah yes. Hello Queen Rani, King Kion.” Azaad said, bowing before them.   
“Azaad,” Kion said. “Nice to see you again. What brings you here?” Azaad cast a glance at Fuli before continuing. “Azaad felt he should visit the Night Pride and it’s residents. It was um, kind of lonely back there an um,” “Ohhhh,” a voice interrupted him. Bunga stepped up next to him. “Big cheetah getting lonely eh? What are you lonely for?” he hinted, winking at Fuli. Azaad struggled for an answer, but Kion stepped in. “Come on, Bunga,” he said. “It was nice enough for Azaad to visit us.” “Yes,” Rani added. “We welcome anyone here; he doesn’t need a reason to come. We trust him.” She smiled at Azaad, who returned with a grateful smile back. “Thank you, your majesty.”   
In time the Night Pride disbanded and went about their way, leaving Fuli alone with Azaad. “Well, do you want to spend the night here?” Fuli asked, siding up to him. Azaad grinned his usual proud grin. “Azaad would like that very much,” he said. “Where should I go?” Fuli grinned seductively. Inside, she was slapping herself for thinking like she was at the moment. Walking closer she rubbed her head under his chin and wrapped her body around his, making sure she swiped him with her tail. “Follow me,” she answered, leading a surprised Azaad behind her.   
She led him into a hidden area in the tall grass, sheltered from noise and disturbance of any kind. Azaad looked around himself, only to be tackled to the ground. “Fuli,” he gasped as he pulled his head free from her grip. He looked down at her, her big green eyes laughing at him. Shyly, she leaned up and licked his muzzled. “Wanna play?” she asked, fluttering her eyelids. Azaad was starting to wonder if he was wise to accept her offer in the first place. But then, he had the night with her all to himself. He had dreamt wild dreams of them together, no one to bother them. After all, he loved his girl, even if he’d never told her yet. He stood up over her with a devious grin. “Your on,” he challenged.   
Laughing, she took off and raced though the grass. Azaad figured out what path she’d take and bolted the opposite way. Fuli giggled. She was having fun with a cat her own species, all alone. She was planning what to do next with him when suddenly, a figure of a cheetah blocked her way. Smashing into him, he rolled over with her several times before landing on top of her, laughing heartily. “Azaad,” she protested, trying to get her limbs free. “That wasn’t fair.” “Oh, it wasn’t, was it?” he teased, feeling quite pleased with himself. He snuggled into her, trying to conceal his heavy breathing; she was doing the same. “Do you mind getting off?” she asked. Azaad shifted his weight and purred. “Why should I?” he asked. “You don’t have anywhere to go, do you?”  
Fuli’s eyes widened. “No, I don’t, but, uh-you’re a little heavy.” Azaad chuckled and looked down at her with adoration. “Besides, you foiled my plans,” she grumbled. Azaad laughed out loud. “I think we have plenty of time for that,” he said, sitting up. Fuli wiggled out from under him and shook her fur. She glared at him and threw herself at him, but he beat her to it and tackled her down a second time. Growling playfully, he nipped her neck. His heart started racing; he was just inches away from her face. It was closer than that, his fur was brushing against hers. “Ahh Fuli,” he crooned. “What do you think of me?” he asked suddenly, surprising himself that he let it slip. Fuli was surprised too, but she thought about it. She looked up at him, her eyes sending flutters into his heart. 

“I think you are a very fine example of a cheetah,” she said slowly. “You are proud of yourself, but you don’t put others below you. You are fast and witty, and you certainly have a fire in your heart.” She said that part with a flirt. “I am very happy to have you for a friend.” “Just a friend?” Azaad thought to himself, a little disappointed. “Um, what do you think of me?” she asked timidly. Azaad looked down at her with a look he had never given her before. “You are an amazing cheetah,” he said. “You have a heart for friendship, and you will reach out to the ones you feel have the need. Including, um, me.” They both recollected the moment he nearly fell into the canyon trying to defeat her in a race. She laughed. “Thank you,” she whispered. With a kick she knocked a distracted Azaad over and she wrestled him to the ground. “Gotcha!” she exclaimed happily. Azaad whined in mock protest as they wrought for each other’s throats in fake battle.   
He caught hers first and held it playfully. “Do you mind if Azaad said he loves you?” he asked as soon as he let go. Fuli shook her head and smiled. “I do not mind a bit; I know you do. I knew you loved me ever since we journeyed back to the Pride Lands.” She blushed and sat up, he doing the same. He chuckled, staring at her fondly. “You girls are experts at reading minds,” he stated. “well it was quite obvious,” came the reply. “Maybe it was,” at that he leaned over and proceeded to gently lick her muzzle and face. Giggling, she drew back shyly. Azaad felt his heart could burst with feelings for this beautiful cheetah girl. She walked over and wrapped her body around him, looking up and licked his muzzle in return. “Would Azaad mind if Fuli said she loves him too?” she asked hopefully. Azaad beamed down at her. “Azaad wouldn’t mind a bit.” At that the two cheetahs fell asleep in each other’s clutches under the clear African sky.


End file.
